1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an information terminal apparatus providing a display module such as a liquid crystal module.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an information terminal apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, the lid body mounted so as to cover the body of the computer itself serves as the display device. This display device is formed by a crystal liquid module being anchored to the inside of the body serving as the case of the lid body.
Examples of the retaining structure for a liquid crystal module in the body are shown in FIGS. 16A and 16B. In the two retaining structures shown in the figures, a screw is used in both as a means to anchor the liquid crystal module. First, in FIG. 16A, a boss part 27 projects perpendicularly relative to the bottom surface in the back cover 26 that forms the body, and at the same time a screw hole 28 is formed in the boss part 27, an overhanging part 30 is formed that overhangs in the sideways direction on the side edge of the liquid crystal module 29, a through hole 31 is formed so as to conform to the screw hole 28 in the overhanging part 30 when the liquid crystal module 29 is disposed inside the back cover 26, and the liquid crystal module 29 is anchored in the back cover 26 by screwing the screw 32 into the screw hole 28 through the through hole 31. Moreover, in addition to the back cover, the front cover 33 that forms the body is anchored to the back cover 26 by another retaining device (not illustrated).
In FIG. 16B, a screw hole 35 is formed parallel to the display surface on the side edge of the liquid crystal module 34, a through hole 37 is formed on the side wall of the back cover 36 so as to conform to the screw hole 35 when the liquid crystal module 34 is disposed inside the back cover, and the liquid crystal module 34 is anchored to the back cover 36 by screwing the screw 38 into the screw hole 35 via the through hole 37. Moreover, in this retaining structure as well, the front cover 39 is anchored to the back cover 36 by another retaining device (not illustrated).
In the case of using a screw as a means to anchor the liquid crystal module as described above, there are such problems as the operation of screwing the screws being labor consuming and appropriately maintaining the torque for tightening the screw being difficult. In addition, in a laptop personal computer and the like, in order to design a thin frame for the body, special tools are used for the necessarily extremely small screws, and this is also a cause of the screwing operation of the screw consuming labor.
Furthermore, in order to increase the workability of the back cover, a screw hole is formed by inserting a female screw for insertion in the boss part, and in this case, there are the problems that the number of parts increases and the cost increases.
In addition, in the case of the retaining structure in FIG. 16A, a space for fitting screws between the side edge of the liquid crystal module and the side wall of the back cover is necessary, and this works against improving the thinness of the frame of the body. In addition, when a female screw for insertion is used, the female screw for insertion may fall out of the boss part when a shock is applied to the body.
In the case of the retaining structure in FIG. 16B, maintaining an appropriate space between the side edge of the liquid crystal module and the side wall of the back cover is difficult. In addition, carrying out the screwing operation is difficult due to having to align the screw position of the screw with the edge surface part of the body.
In consideration of the above described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device and an information terminal device in which this display device is mounted that simplifies installation of the display module, reduces the number or parts, allows design of a thinner frame, and exhibits greater shock resistance.
The following devices are used in order to solve the above-described problems. Specifically, the display device according to a first aspect of the present invention is a display device in which the display module is disposed and anchored between the front cover and back cover, wherein a projection that projects towards the back cover is provided on the front cover, a hole is provided on the display module into which the projection is inserted when anchored between both covers, and at the same time, a hook is provided that is deformed towards the back cover by inserting the projection while pressing the projection being inserted into the hole, and a recess is provided on the back cover into which the deformable hook engages by the insertion of the projection.
In this display device, first when the display module is disposed inside the back cover and the projection is inserted in the hole so that the front cover is placed over and aligned with the back cover, the projection abuts the hook, the projection is pressed by the hook to become sandwiched between the hook and one part of the display module, and at the same time, the hook is deformed towards the back cover to fit into and engage the recess. The display module is anchored to the back cover by the hook engaging in the recess, and the front cover is anchored to the display module by being sandwiched between the hook and the display module.
In the above display device, the hook is provided on a shielding frame that forms the display module.
The shielding frame is provided so as to serve as the side edge of the display module which blocks electromagnetic waves. In this display device, by providing a hook on the shielding frame, both can be anchored by using the space between the display module and the back cover.
In the above display device, the hook is formed by cutting and raising a part of the shielding frame.
In this display device, by forming the hook by cutting and raising a part of the shielding frame, the flexibility required of the hook can be guaranteed, and the members designed so as to be integrally formed.
In the above display, a first engagement part that engages the projection inserted in the hole is provided in the shielding frame.
In this display device, the first engagement part provided on the shielding frame firmly anchors the front cover to the shielding frame, that is, the display module, by engaging the projection that has been inserted in the hole.
In the above display device, the first engagement part is provided at a location that abuts the projection of the hook.
In this display device, the first engagement part, provided at a location that abuts the projection of the hook, is pressed against the projection due to the pressing force of the hook, and thereby the front cover is more firmly anchored to the display module.
In the above display device, the first engagement part is provided in the hole .
In this display device, the first engagement part provided in the hole engages the projection, and thereby the front cover is more firmly anchored to the display module.
In the above display device, the first engagement part is provided more forward in the insertion direction of the projection than the hook.
In this display device, the first projection provided more forward in the insertion direction of the projection than the hook engages the projection, and thereby the front cover is more firmly anchored in the display module.
In the above display device, a second engagement part that engages the liquid crystal module is provided on the projection.
In this display device, the second engagement part is provided on the projection engaging the liquid crystal module, and thereby the front cover is more firmly anchored to the display module.
In the above display device, a first roughened surface processed part is provided on at least one of the projection or the hook to increase the friction between both at the location where the one abuts the other.
In this display device, the first roughened surface processed part provided on at least one of the projection or hook increases the friction between both at the location where the projection and the hook abut each other, and thereby the front cover is more firmly anchored to the display module.
In the above display apparatus, a second roughened surface processed part is provided on at least one of the hook or the back cover to increase the friction between both at the location where the one abuts the other.
In this display device, the second roughened surface processed part provided on at least one of the hook or back cover increases the friction between both at the location where the hook and the back cover abut each other, and thereby the display module is more firmly anchored to the back cover.
In the above display device, the first engagement part is provided to engage the front cover in the back cover and prevent the forward deformation of the back cover.
In this display device, the engagement part provided on the front cover engages the back cover, and thereby forward deformation of the back cover is prevented.
The above display device provides a plurality of retaining structures for anchoring the display module between both covers by the projection, the hole, the hook, and the recess, and the retaining structures can be disposed separated along the side edge of the display module.
In this display device, the retaining structures for anchoring the display module between both covers are disposed separated along the side edge of the display module, and thereby the display module is stabilized and firmly anchored between both covers.
The present invention provides an information terminal device which is provided with the above-described display device.
The above-described display device simplifies the installation of the display module, decreases the number of parts, and increases the strength of the shock resistance by providing the independent structures described above, and thereby attains the same effect in the information terminal device providing this display device.